Boarding Dauntless
by Mrs. Four Eaton
Summary: Tris and her brother are off to boarding school. What happens when she finds first love? Four/Tris Divergent High
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- OK HI! LONG TIME NO WRITE. I'M SORRY FOR BEING A GHOST. THIS WHOLE THING OF BEING ALIVE HAS BEEN TOUGH AND STUFF LOL WHAT A GREAT WAY TO PHRASE THAT. ANYWAYS, I KNOW THIS PLOT IS OVERUSED, BUT I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE IT AND PUT MY OWN SPIN ON IT. ENJOY DARLINGS.**

**TRIS' POV**

I stared down the long empty hallway. I was scared and alone and Caleb had long since left. Put me into a fight and I'll be fine, that's no problem, but High School? With Factions? Five ways to turn with a name written above each turn. Dauntless, Erudite, Amity, Candor, Abnegation. Brave, Smart, Peaceful, Honest, or Selfless. And above the exit? Factionless. My parents, government officials, had gotten tired of our complaints and sent Caleb and me to boarding school. Suitcase and books in hand, I had to choose which path to take. I knew I wasn't honest, peaceful, or smart. So what was I? Brave or Selfless? I held in my breath, closed my eyes and went where my feet took me. I was selfish, I was brave. I opened my eyes and was met with a deep blue pair.

"I'm Four, what is your name?"

"Umm... Tris."

"It's good to meet you Tris. I'll be your guide."

I nodded silently as he took my suitcase and started walking down the hallway.

"The dormitory is this way. Guys and Girls are across the hall from each other. Your roommate will be... Christina I believe. Classes begin at 9:00. We believe here that education comes second to preparation so all educational classes are after lunch. Your schedule is in your room along with the rules and regulations. Lunch is in an hour. You can sit with me and my friends or make your own if you prefer, but I'll let you get settled." He said as he stopped by a closed door and handed me a key.

I was barely able to mutter a thank you before his receding figure was all the way gone. I turned back towards the door and pushed it open.

"Hi, Hi! I'm Christina! You must be Beatrice!"

"Call me Tris."

"OK! Hi!"

"Hi."

"So, can you reassure me that you are not a neat freak or psychopath?"

"I'm neither, trust me."

"K great. That's your bed over there, and there's your closet."

It was now that I actually started surveying the room. It was probably three times the size of my old room, which is surprising, considering I had lived in a mansion. There was two beds across from each other and a nice living space in between. Christina had decorated her side of the room with pinks and pastels. Her closet looked like it was about to explode with the sheer number of items in it. In the middle of the room, the living area, had a couch, three chairs, two bean bags and a coffee tables On the mantel, which was above a fire place, hung a flat screen TV. Next to the mantel was a mini fridge. My side of the room was quite empty. There was a great big walk in closet, a bathroom, and my bed leaned up against the wall.

"OK, by the looks of it, you didn't bring much. Certainly not bed clothes. Let's go SHOPPING!"

" I suppose I do need a few things, but okay let's go."

We walked down a few hallways, turned and stopped in the biggest place I've ever seen. We quickly picked out what I needed and returned to the room, only to find Four sitting on my bed.

**A/N- I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW IT'LL MAKE MY DAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- OK, SO I'M WRITTING THIS RIGHT AFTER I POSTED THE LAST CHAPTER SO I HAVE NO IDEA IF ANYONE REVIEWED OR EVEN IF ANYONE READ, BUT THANK YOU IF YOU DID! ANYWAYS, I LOVE YOU ALL, BUT I WANNA GET TO THE STORY!**

**TRIS' POV**

I stared at Four sitting on my bed. He had changed clothes and was now wearing a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles. He looked amazing and I really wanted to see him without a shirt, but I couldn't be in a relationship. It was in the rules.

"Hi Tris."

" Hey Four."

"So, lunch is in half an hour but I didn't have anything to do, so I was wondering if I could help you get settled?"

"Yeah! I'd appreciate that!"

I pulled the bedding out of the bag and he helped me pull it on. I looked at the sea blue flowered sheets, when I had picked them out, they had looked cute, but now, they just looked silly. While he finished making my bed for me, I unpacked some of my clothes, my phone charger, my makeup, jewelry, and bathroom necessities. I looked over to Four who was still standing by my bed.

"I think you're all settled. Perfect timing because it's lunch."

"Great. Let's go."

I walked towards the door and he put a hand on the small of my back, guiding me towards the Lunchroom. When I felt the pressure of his hand, chills went through my spine. He leaned in close to my ear, close enough that Christina couldn't hear.

"Meet me at midnight outside your room."

I nodded, and he kept his hand on my back. As we walked, we were silent, but there was an intensity to the air as I looked at Four. We entered the lunchroom and Four pointed at a seat. I quickly sat down and he introduced everyone.

"Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Lauren, Christina, and Will," He said pointing to each of them. "This is Tris."

"Nice to meet you Tris," they chorused.

"You too."

"What classes do you have?"

I passed over my class schedule

1- Fighting, Max

2- PE, Muxler

3- Guns, Eric

4- Lunch

6- ELA, Bob

7-Music, Tori

8- Math, Jeanine

9- Science, Johanna

"We have the same schedule," Four said.

I smiled at him. I didn't quite know what to say. After my classes, I went back to my dorm. I laid down, feeling really tired all of a sudden, and went to sleep. I awoke with a start at 11:45. I quickly looked around and remembered what Four had said. I got out of bed and waited by the door. I saw Four quickly approaching and made an attempt to fix the bed-head I hadn't realized was a problem before I left. He was right beside me before I had realized.

"Hi Tris," He whispered.

"Hi," I answered

"Do you know why I asked you to meet me?"

"No, not really."

"I feel something between us Tris."

"We can't..."

"Do you feel it too?" He asked, completely ignoring my warning.

"Yes, but.."

"Do you want this?"

"More than anything, but.."

"I want this too."

"The rules Four."

"The rules, Tris, are unimportant."

"But..."

He cut me off, this time without words. His lips pressed to mine, I was unsure at first. His hands on my waist, mine in his hair, I became more sure of the kiss. Not only the kiss, but that I was sure I wanted this. I began to kiss back, furiously now. Four was pulling me closer, closing all distance between us. It felt like years, but was actually only moments, before we pulled away for breath. I stared once again into the captivating blue eyes and bit my lip. There was no way someone as attractive and amazing as him could even tolerate someone like... me. Plain and boring Tris.

"Tris, I think we both need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, I think we do," I replied, knowing there would be no sleep coming to me.

He leaned in for another kiss and I allowed it. I didn't know what to think either way. There had to be some reason he wanted to be with me. It just didn't make sense. I wasn't necessarily ugly, but I really wasn't pretty. I slipped back into the room and closed and locked the door. I opened my phone and checked everything I had missed.

Texts

Mom- _Tris I'm sorry we had to send you to boarding school. If you hate it in two weeks, I'll personally pull you out._

Four- Goodnight beautiful.

I smiled at that text and knew right away what I was going to do. Four was worth it. Even if my heart was broken in the end, I wanted this. More than anything. I turned my phone off for the night and went to sleep, ready for whatever the next day would bring.

**A/N- OK, I WAS REALLY HOPING I COULD GET THIS DONE LAST NIGHT, BUT WE KNOW HOW THAT WORKED OUT. THANK YOU TO THE ONE PERSON WHO REVIEWED. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- NEW CHAPTER! YAY! AGAIN, I'M WRITTING THIS RIGHT AFTER I POSTED THE LAST ONE, SO THANK YOU IF YOU REVIEWED. I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LIKING MY STORY. ANYWAYS LET'S GET DOWN TO IT HUH?**

**TRIS' POV**

I woke from an amazing dream to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Christina.

"Tris! It's seven! We only have two hours to get ready!"

"Seven?!"

"Yeah. Now go take a shower."

I went into the bathroom and shed my pajamas, wrapping a towel around me. Taking in my reflection, I wondered yet again why Four would want me when he could have anyone else. I finished showering quickly, figuring the quicker I finished, the quicker I could see Four. I got out of the shower and put on my robe, going out into the actual room to pick out clothing. I grabbed a black mini skirt and a black v- neck. I quickly dressed and then went to pick out jewelry. I grabbed a silver heart necklace, silver earrings, and a matching bracelet. As I went to grab my black flats, Christina protested loudly.

"OH NO SWETIE. No flats," she exclaimed as she grabbed a pair of heels from her closet.

"Here, put these on."

I did what she said and quickly put them on. They were surprisingly comfortable, as I walked into the bathroom to do my makeup. I tried to do my makeup quickly, rushing as I put on concealer, foundation, and powder. I didn't bother with bronzer and did a few quick coats of Mascara and did winged eyeliner quickly. I shaded my eyebrows and finished with a natural looking blush. I walked into the dorm room and went up to Christina.

"So, how do I look?"

"Great. I approve."

"Good. Now, can we go get some breakfast?"

"Sure, why not?"

We walked in silence to the lunchroom. Christina looked like she had something on her mind, but I didn't want to intrude. When we entered the cafeteria, all eyes were on us. This was a new feeling to me, and one I did not like. I walked solemnly over to Four's table and sat next to him, discreetly taking his hand under the table. We had muffins and toast, and over all, my first Friday breakfast was nothing special.

"So," A boy I think was Zeke started. "It's Friday, and you know what that means. Candor or Dauntless party at my house tonight."

There was a mix of cheers and groans from around the table. Though I didn't know what Candor or Dauntless was, or how to play, I was excited. Christina kicked me and gave me a look that clearly said I am dressing you for this event. I wasn't too concerned, if what she was wearing today was any example, I'd look really cute.

"So Tris, looks like we need to go shopping. We have another half hour before class, so let's go now!"

I quickly released Four's hand, and walked towards the exit. I suddenly felt less warm and less like myself. Christina pulled me into about nineteen different stores before we reached her final destination, a lingerie store.

"Why do we need this store," I asked, panicking slightly.

"Because, in Candor or Dauntless if you don't wanna do one, you take off a clothing item."

"Oh. Well, I suppose this is a good stop then."

We bought several pairs of black lingerie along with other colors. Then, we raced back to the dorm and got our fighting clothes and tennis shoes and raced to first period. Fighting class was interesting. I had every class with Four and it was amazing to see him fight. He didn't question himself or over- estimate. He just fought. I was not quite as good at fighting as he was. I tried and I usually did okay, but I wasn't as good as most of the people in the class. After fighting, the day went by in a blur. Nothing interesting happened and everything was pretty boring. Dinner was a different story. I went to dinner with Four, sitting next to him, eating hand in hand, when Uriah started saying things.

"So, Four. Why'd you sneak out last night?"'

"What?"

"I am not asleep at midnight. Why'd you leave? Where'd you go?"

"I went to practice for fighting. I haven't been as good this year."

"OK. No, you were an amazing fighter today."

"Practice makes perfect."

Uriah groaned, having no argument, and I was surprised. Surprised that Four had come up with a lie and had been able to lie so easily.

"OK. Enough with the heavy stuff, Party starts in two hours."

"Tris, let's go!"

"Give me time to finish my food Chris."

I really was virtually done, but I didn't want to leave Four yet. I always felt safe and comfortable with him.

"NO TIME! LET'S GO!"

"UGH. Fine."

I squeezed Fours hand before letting go and getting up. The only thing I wished for now was last night. I wanted to be in his arms again, for him to kiss me. I needed him like you need air to breathe. It sounded crazy, because we had only just met. I wanted everything to work out for us. I trudged behind Christina until we got to the dorm.

"Spill."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the way you looked at Four."

"I.. I don't know what you mean."

"Come on. I'm not an idiot."

"Fine. We kinda kissed in the hallway last night."

"Really! OMG I have to help you tonight."

"Help me what?"

"Get his Teenage functions going!"

"Um, and how do you plan on doing that?"

"Makeover!"

I groan internally but go and take a shower. I put on the lingerie Christina laid out for me, and then put on the clothes she laid out. A tight black bodycon dress, stripper esque heels and earrings. Then she does my makeup rather quickly. By the time she gets ready, it's time to go. I rush towards the door and she drags me down the hall to Zeke's room.

"Okay," Zeke starts. " Rules are if you don't wanna do or answer a question, you take off a piece of clothing, or leave."

"I wanna start," Christina said.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless."

**A/N- OK SO YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER. I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY BUT I HAVE NO IDEA CAUSE THE ONLY REVIEWS I HAVE ARE SAYING KEEP GOING! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I WANT FEEDBACK! TELL ME IT SUCKS, TELL ME IT'S AWESOME I DON'T CARE BUT LET ME KNOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- LET'S JUST START THE STORY. K? K.**

**TRIS' POV**

"Dauntless."

"7 minutes in heaven with Four."

"What's seven minutes in heaven?"

"Seven minutes in heaven is when you go into a closet and make out or other things."

"Okay."

I stand up and walk into the nearest bedroom, Four trailing near behind me.

"We don't have to do anything, Tris. If you aren't comfortable with a relationship, that's fine."

I don't reply, but sit on the bed and motion for him to sit with me. We kiss, slowly and passionately at first, but then our hands roam freely. He holds me closer to him, so I'm now straddling him. His hands move down to my but and he stops there, pulling away.

"Tris, we should probably stop there."

"That, I agree with. However, I do not like it."

"Meet me later. I'll text you."

Just then the door opened.

"Come on you two."

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"DAAAAAUNTLESS"

"I dare you to say in bed after every sentence."

"OK in bed."

"Four Candor or Dauntless in bed?"

"Candor."

"What's your real name in bed?"

"My real name in bed is Magic Mike."

"Ugh," everyone groaned.

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, I'm not a pansycake!"

"Go ask Eric to marry you."

Uriah runs outside and sees Eric as he walks by and yells it out. Eric punches him in the eye, or attempts to. Uriah ducked, and Eric punched the wall breaking his hand. Four stands up.

"Well, as lovely as this has been, I have to go." Four states.

"I think I'll head out too," I said.

We walked out together, and before I knew what was happening, I was pressed up against a wall, passionately being kissed. We were right outside of my room, and I pulled the door open, walking backwards into the room, not breaking the kiss. We got over to the couch, only pausing to speak momentarily.

"Where were we?"

"I believe you were about here," I say pushing him to a sitting position. "And I was about here," I say, Straddling him once again.

"I believe my hand was right about here," He said, putting his hand on my boob.

We continued to make out, only pulling away for breath. I took Four's shirt off as we were kissing and as we broke apart, he spoke.

"Tris, if you want to, we can. But I need to tell you something first."

"Yes I want to, and what do you need to tell me?"

"My name."

"What is it?"

"Tobias."

**A/N- OK YEAH SO YEAH BLAH, I'M TIRED. WHATEVER WHATEVER. REVIEW. K? K.**


	5. Chapter 45

**A/N- SO I'M REALLY TIRED AND SCHOOL AND LIFE AND STUFF, BUT WHATEVER. ENJOY REVIEW OR DON'T WHATEVER. THANK YOU IF YOU DID REVIEW, I APPRECIATE IT. SO YAY!**

**TRIS' POV**

"My name is Tobias."

"Well, Thank you for telling me that."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I mean, we just started... dating?"

"Dating. I think we should wait at least a few months. Let this all sink in. you know?"

"Yeah. I feel the same way. I mean, our friends don't even know."

"Is that a risk we are willing to take?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I think we need to get to know each other before we do anything else."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue. You?"

"Hazel."

"Favorite food?"

"Dauntless cake."

"Same. Job you want when you graduate?"

"Teaching."

"same."

**A/N- YEAH THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER THAT IS PARTICULARLY NOT GREAT, BUT IS JUST A FILLER. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, I PROMISE.**


End file.
